parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Pan
Alex Pan is Amathist1998's Movie Spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". Cast: *Alex (Madagascar) as Peter Pan *Sophia Esteed (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) as Wendy Darling *Young Timothy Templeton (The Boss Baby) as John Darling *Roger S. Huxley (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) as Michael Darling *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) as Tinker Bell *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Captain Hook *Clive the Robot (Despicable Me 3) as Mr. Smee *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X), Cheese the Chao (Sonic X), Yoshi (Super Mario Bros), Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball), Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as The Lost Boys *Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) as Tiger Lily *Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) as The Indian Chief *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Nana *Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Mary Darling *Ted Templeton (The Boss Baby) as George Darling *Badniks (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Pirates *Bloom (Winx Club) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Musa (Winx Club) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Stella (Winx Club) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Tecna (Winx Club) as Other Red-Haired Mermaid *Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) as Other Black-Haired Mermaid *Flora (Winx Club) as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Surprise Animal *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) as The Indian Chief's Wife *Blu and Jewel (RIO) as Brave and Squaw *Magica De Spell (Ducktales) as Brave's Mother In-Law *Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as Ape Family *Peter Potamus (HANNA BARBERA CARTOONS) as Hippopotamus *Rocky the Rhino (The Jungle Book: Deleted Scenes) as Rhinoceros *Master Tubby Bear (Noddy) as Bear Chapters: *Alex Pan part 1-Opening Titles *Alex Pan part 2-Meet the Darling Family *Alex Pan part 3-Bedtime/The Shadow *Alex Pan part 4-Alex Chases His Shadow/Sophia and Alex Meet *Alex Pan part 5-Timothy Templeton and Roger S. Huxley Meet Alex/Miss Bianca in A Sulky Mood *Alex Pan part 6-Alex Teaches The Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Alex Pan part 7-Meet Captain Balthazar Bratt and The Badniks/Clive the Robot vs. Vector *Alex Pan part 8-Captain Balthazar Bratt Attacks Alex and The Darling Children *Alex Pan part 9-Meet The Lost Boys/Miss Bianca Tries to Kill Sophia *Alex Pan part 10-"Following the Leader"/Kidnapped by Crash Bandicoot Characters *Alex Pan part 11-Alex and Sophia Meet the Mermaids/Captain Balthazar Bratt Captures Gia *Alex Pan part 12-Alex Tricks Captain Balthazar Bratt/Alex Saves Gia *Alex Pan part 13-Captain Balthazar Bratt's Next Plan *Alex Pan part 14-("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Mousenapped *Alex Pan part 15-Miss Bianca Helps Captain Balthazar Bratt *Alex Pan part 16-Big Chief Alex/I Had A Mother Once *Alex Pan part 17-("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Balthazar Bratt *Alex Pan part 18-("The Elegant Captain Balthazar Bratt")/A Bomb! *Alex Pan part 19-Alex Cares About Miss Bianca *Alex Pan part 20-Alex vs. Captain Balthazar Bratt/Balthazar Bratt the Codfish *Alex Pan part 21-Home Again/End Credits Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Videogames Featured: *MADAGASCAR *MADAGASCAR: Escape 2 Africa *MADAGASCAR 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time *The Boss Baby *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Despicable Me 3 *Sonic X *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Mario Bros. *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: The Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash of The Titans *Crash Mind Over Mutant *Oliver and Company *Winx Club *The Land Before Time *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Kung Fu Panda *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book: Deleted Scenes *HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS *Noddy Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Amathist1998's Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates TV Spoofs